


A Hairy Brute

by DatPieTho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!McCree, M/M, Top!Hanzo, all the porn, fluff porn for me, fluff porn for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPieTho/pseuds/DatPieTho
Summary: A McHanzo drabble featuring porn made classy a la limited description. I'm not good at summaries.





	

Jesse McCree feels the metallic cold of Peacekeeper in his hand, accompanied by a sharp, piercing pain in his skull that throbs throughout his entire head. A hand rests on his shoulder with a firm grip, followed by a gruff, “You did good, kid.” The pressure leaves, and Jesse feels more alone than he ever has.  
            It's been awhile since then, but even still the cold metal of Peacekeeper and the sharp throb radiating throughout his skull removes him from where he stands, six corpses in the room before him, six bullet holes in six different skulls. This hand lingers long enough to be comforting, and McCree sees the beginnings of a multi-colored tattoo when he glances over. The concern in Hanzo’s voice is present, but not enough to alert the others behind them both.  
            “You've done all you need to do, Jesse. Go rest.” The hand removes itself all too soon, but he's nevertheless comforted, eyes briefly closed before he turns to leave, tucking Peacekeeper into her sheath.  
            It's days until both Hanzo and McCree can spend more than a few glancing moments together, Jesse released to his own business a few hours before Hanzo. Angela had seen to Jesse soon after they'd arrived, but Jesse has only been able to rest per her instructions beginning three days and six hours later than Angela would normally accept.  
            Hanzo’s entrance into McCree’s room is, at first, the smell of spices and Overwatch-distributed soap penetrating a room thick with the smell of cigar smoke and vast quantities of alcohol. When McCree turns his head to look at Hanzo, he realizes just how past due for a shower he is compared to the Shimada; Hanzo stands in the doorway, hair in a neat bun and various piercings twinkling on his face. McCree on the other hand, looks like a dog who has spent far too much time rolling the dirt. Damned be if McCree didn't feel like a mutt, too.  
            “You are surrounded by impenetrable mess, McCree.” Hanzo speaks with the slightest hints of a grin on his face, and McCree can't help but to broadly return it.  
            “Wouldn't mind help cleanin’ it.”  
            What McCree expects in response to that statement was not to be corralled into a shower without Hanzo while Hanzo cleaned up his room, but he is regardless thankful for it. Even his sheets have been changed, something well beyond overdue. McCree steps back into his room, beard trimmed just enough to eliminate the appearance of an Old West-style homeless man he'd been slowly forming over the last three days.  
McCree is seated on the edge of his bed, describing a particularly mundane aspect of how he feels when Hanzo falls into his arms, hands cupping his face and calloused fingertips brushing over McCree’s cheeks as he kisses him deeply. Hanzo is unyieldingly hard in his grip to continue the kiss, but McCree is worried Hanzo might shatter in his arms.  
            As he falls backwards onto his bed, McCree pulls Hanzo with him, and he briefly winces as their teeth clash together. Hanzo doesn't care, forcing his tongue between McCree's teeth as he rolls his hips downwards, letting out a brief laugh at McCree’s short moan. Hanzo sits up over McCree with his knees on either side of McCree's waist, hands on his chest to brush through the hair there.  
            “You are a hairy brute.” It's spoken with a friendly jest, the slightest hints of a grin forming on Hanzo’s face.  
            McCree laughs but says nothing, arching his hips in a vain attempt to rub against Hanzo, whose initial response is to straighten on his knees to prevent the contact. Hanzo lays over him after a moment, but it's not long until McCree has rolled to lay over him to plant a kiss to Hanzo's rump over his pants, causing a chuckle from the other man. When he pulls down, and then off, Hanzo's pants, Hanzo arches his back briefly, and McCree chuckles.  
            “Excited?”  
            “Less than you I'm sure, but… yes.”  
            There's a childish fumbling from the both of them as they try to undress the other as quickly as possible, Hanzo’s deft and calloused fingers stroking along McCree's length when he is the first of the two to be nude. McCree groans before responding in kind, a grin forming as Hanzo struggles to keep his moans quiet.  
            Hanzo wraps his legs around McCree's waist before rolling them both over, kissing McCree as he reaches in the drawer of the dresser next to the bed. He sits up when he finds the bottle, two fingers now slick as he pushes them into McCree to work him open, grinning at the resulting noises; Hanzo is already mostly satisfied with these events.  
            Hanzo slicks up his cock before slowly pushing into McCree, the two of them moaning in unison. McCree is always very receptive to Hanzo's movements, and tonight is no different: He moans and writhes when Hanzo pushes against McCree’s sweet spot, fingers twisting the sheets. Hanzo loves every minute of it.  
            When they are both satisfied some time later, Hanzo gently cleans up McCree, who is flustered and hot on the bed beneath him. Hanzo finds it endearing, kissing gingerly up McCree's neck as he gently cleans him with a damp cloth, chuckling when McCree shivers at the ‘accidental' overstimulating touch to his cock.  
            Hanzo lays beside him, pulling McCree close as they both roll to lay on their sides to face each other, McCree's eyes already closed as he curls into Hanzo, who holds him protectively. Even when McCree's distressed mumbles and movements as he dreams do not bother Hanzo enough for him to leave McCree here for his own bed, the urge to protect McCree from something Hanzo cannot see too strong.

 

When McCree wakes up the next morning, Hanzo curled up into his side and mumbling in half-asleep irritation as McCree stands to dress, McCree can't help but smile. The view of Hanzo, half-covered by blanket and faintly reddish-orange from the Gibraltar sunrise peeking through the brown blinds of McCree's window, makes McCree feel both a mixture of pleased with himself and at home; McCree hadn't felt at home anywhere in years, and feeling it now only made him more lonely than before.  
            McCree had spent a good minute debating joining Hanzo in bed again, but decides against it. Instead, he elects to eat breakfast and then bring a tray back for Hanzo, who's still lying in bed and refusing to rise when McCree returns a half hour later. It takes a few minutes worth of grumbling from Hanzo and coaxing from McCree before the former wakes up, a grumbled thanks as he sits up to eat, leant up against the pillows.  
Hanzo looks absolutely gorgeous to McCree, the early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains providing shading to Hanzo's sharp angles, making his normal intensity only much more so. He's naked, blankets pooling at the waist, and an irresistible sight to McCree who, in his dive to kiss Hanzo, nearly spills Hanzo's tea where he holds it raised to his lips.  
            “Anxious to get back into it, Jesse?” Hanzo grins over the lip of his cup, eyes even as he looks at McCree.  
            “Who wouldn't be?”  
            Hanzo chuckles, finishing his breakfast and two cups of tea before he pulls McCree close, beneath him with his arms wrapped around his shoulders as he kisses along McCree's neck.  
            “You are quite clever, Jesse.”  
            Jesse chuckles, giving Hanzo a brief kiss before he dives beneath the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
